An OutlawGreen story
by mephistophel
Summary: After a heated kiss, and a troubled evening at the mayor's house, Robin and Zelena get caught up in the time portal and they go back in time instead of Emma and Hook. How are they gonna handle the situation ? To make things clear : I'm a huge OutlawQueen shipper so please no hate ! (definitely AU and probably OC/ I'm French and I hope my English is not too bad !) Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Zelena was lonely … And she was angry as well. Of course, she was angry with her bitch of a sister for having everything she had never had and that she rightfully deserved. But she was even angrier with herself. She had been defeated by Regina. How was that even possible? The only thing she had, was the certitude of being more powerful than her sister, and now she didn't even have that anymore. She had nothing left except her pain, and her life had never seemed so crappy. Rumple hated her, and why the fucking hell wasn't she able to get over him? She had never loved anyone so genuinely, even though he had betrayed her twice… Actually, what he did was worse than betraying her, she entrusted him with her heart and soul and he crushed them ruthlessly. Unfortunately for her, she was still alive, more pained than ever. She was broken and empty, so empty she couldn't feel anything but the agonizing pain. The man had no soul, he was a nefarious jerk, but still, she couldn't blame him. Instead, she blamed herself for everything, as she usually did. It was her fault if nobody wanted her. She just wasn't worth it. Rumple had preferred the idiotic little bookworm to her, Glinda had preferred the other annoying little brat to her, and her own mother had preferred her pathetic little sister to her … Nobody had ever chosen her … For once in her life, she just wanted to come first for someone … Was it too much to ask ? She didn't think so.

"Milady? … Are you ok?"

She jumped as she heard this masculine voice bringing her back to reality. The tone was a bit rough but warm and devoid of any hostility. She was surprised to realize she had been crying for quite some time, judging by the wetness of her clothes. The last thing she needed was for anyone to notice how broken she was inside, and therefore she tried to wipe her tears, in vain.

"Go away!" she said in a clumsily stifled sob.

" I know you're not ok Zelena ! And there's no way I'm going away!"

The man went out of the dark. He was none other than Robin Hood, the so annoyingly handsome gentleman who was wooing her "so heroic" sister. She was going to puke if she had to hear this ever again.

"Why do you even care?" she spat.

Her voice was so hoarse it didn't even sound like hers.

Robin opened the cell she was locked in and sat against her. She would never admit it to anyone, but it was good to feel his sturdy body against hers and it was hard to resist the need to snuggle against him. Instead, she filled her body with his genial warmth and her nostrils with his manly sent and for her great surprise, it soothed her a bit.

"You're family Zelena ! he said in a whisper an after a moment, he added : I must apologize for my indiscretion Milady, but I heard you talking while you were sobbing and I must admit I had no idea of how much pained you were! Will you ever forgive us all for being so inconsiderate of your feelings? And you know what? I'm impressed! You went through a lot more than anyone can handle but you're still here, fighting for what you think is right! You're a strong woman, and I'm not talking about your magical powers, but stealing your sister's life won't make you happy! There's an expression in this realm that I think is pretty accurate: Find the strength to accept the things you can't change and to change the things you can! Zelena please look at me in the eyes! If you chose to change, if you chose happiness, I'll be there to root for you."

He caught her wet chin carefully in his calloused hand and he gently wiped a tear with his thumb. His face was so closed to hers that she could feel his hot breath pleasantly brushing her face. Damn he really smelled good! And his eyes were so earnest and so appealing she could have looked into them for hours if she hadn't been afraid of the awkwardness it would inevitably bring about, so she lowered her gaze which happened to be a very bad idea. She now was staring at the most perfect pair of lips she had ever seen. It was so plain, and she hated herself for even thinking of it, so kissable.

She had stopped crying and he knew she was eyeing at him and he didn't even mind. Fooled by the wicked armor she had built for herself, he had never noticed how beautiful she was. Regina was a very strong and sexy woman and he adored her, but Zelena was hypnotizing him. Her ivory skin was offering a nice contrast with the black clothes she was wearing and under which he could easily picture her luscious body. Her blue mint eyes seemed surreal, and surrounding her divine face, her curls of a nice shade of red, were a sinful temptation.

He felt for her, and he definitely was attracted to her, but he didn't love her. He already knew the Wicked Witch but he barely knew Zelena, and he definitely wanted to know more of her.

They were quiet and their faces were now so close that their noses were almost touching. They were both willing, they got caught up in the moment and it just happened. Gently he stroke the back of her neck and unleashed her voluptuous hair. An intoxicating smell of spring sun filled his nose. His senses went wild and he wasn't able to think straight anymore. He yielded to his need and caught her delicious lips with his. They were soft like dew on a fresh morning and she tasted like hot apple pie.

She responded to his kiss tentatively at first and then with more ardor, exploring his mouth with lust and drawing all the air out of his lungs. Never in their past lives had they experienced such a fiery and sultry kiss. She moaned sensually with pleasure under his skillful tongue, raising his arousal to its climax. They wanted more, they needed it.

Zelena had been craving for this moment for a very long time. When she was young, no man dared approaching her because they all thought she was a witch and then she met Rumple. He was the first man who ever touched her, both soul and body, but ever since she had become green, there had been no man in her life. Back in Oz, she had had a fling with Glinda, but she had ruined it before things had had the chance to get more serious. Therefore, she needed this, badly. She could finally feel the life vibrating through her whole body as he pushed her roughly against the wall and started exploring her body under her clothes. She screamed when his practiced hands wandering over her breasts and her inner thighs gave her a first shaking orgasm.

As she recovered, she grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it off, revealing his sculpted chest to her appreciative stare. They both stopped for a moment, looking at each other's half-naked body, their eyes sparkling with lust. It was perfect, and it was wrong but it felt right, all of it at the same time.

All of a sudden, a noise of keys falling on the floor broke the magic of the instant. The aforesaid keys belonged to a certain blond sheriff who was too bewildered at that time to say a word. Finally she managed to spit in a disgusted tone:

"Oh my God! You know what? I haven't seen anything … Well at least I wish I hadn't! I'm going to go out for a while and when I will be back, Robin, you will have left and Zelena, you will be fully clothed, understood ?"

Without waiting for an answer, Emma slammed the door, took a huge breath and mumbled in a sigh:

"What the fucking hell ! Why does it have to be always me? I'm cursed …"

In the cell, Zelena and Robin were still staring at each other, but now they felt awkward. Zelena smiled tentatively, and then burst into laughing at the sight of Robin's discomfited face. She had the most amazing laugh Robin had ever heard, apart from Regina's, and his laugh soon joined hers. The Mills sisters were definitely getting to him.

"What the hell happened to us?" she asked, between two peals of laughter.

"Seriously, you and me … It's completely ludicrous! Please forgive me milady! I seem to be out of my mind today!" he said as they were both fixing their clothes.

"Well, if you are guilty, I am as much as you are my pretty! And I quite enjoyed making out with you! It was very hot and exhilarating and I understand why my sister likes you! I feel much better now!" she answered in a sultry tone. She was getting more confident and Robin was very pleased with it.

"It was a pleasure to help you! And it was a very good kiss!"

"It really was!"

He smiled to her seductively.

"It seems like we're very compatible"

"We definitely are" she concluded, her lips smirking at him teasingly.

"This mouth of yours is definitely going to get you in trouble someday"

And then they were close again, too close, but they couldn't help it.

"Not as much as you are right now my pretty …"

She closed the distance between their lips and they shared another heated kiss before parting for good.

" … My sister surely is not going to like that as much as l do!" she completed as soon as she was able to finally catch her breath.

"It won't happen again Milady!"

Robin felt guilty and he knew he was in serious trouble. But what had just happened was an impulse, and if Regina was his true love, she would forgive him. From now on, he'd better make sure not to succumb to his so tempting sister-in-law ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin had left her, but Zelena couldn't get rid of the haze their mind-blowing kiss had brought in her mind. What was the matter with her? She wasn't usually one to follow her impulses. She wasn't one to be flustered over a simple kiss … or was she? The matter was that it wasn't a simple kiss with some random guy. She had kissed her sister's boyfriend, she had loved it, and she hated herself for that. This sounded like one of these bloody family dramas that she despised so much. She felt nauseated. What was she supposed to do now? A familiar voice echoed against the walls of her mind:

"No matter what you feel on the inside, always remember to put on a good face"

She spat her rage on the floor; if she had her pendant, things would be much easier. How was she going to ever get her revenge on her sister without an ounce of Magic at her disposal? Then, suddenly, it hit her. It was so obvious … Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? How silly of her!

Why not take advantage of what had happened earlier? The idea was absolutely wicked and she loved it! There was a time when she would have planned all of this finger in the nose, but she had noticed long ago with disgust, that this fucking realm had softened her … If she was ever to become a hero like her pathetic little sister, she didn't know how she would handle it … Hopefully she would never have to know …

"If you chose to change, if you chose happiness, I'll be there to root for you!"

She shook her head to clear her mind; those creepy voices in her head were messing with her.

'FUCK …'

There, she had said it out loud, and it felt so fucking good!

'What a greeting! I have to admit that I expected more politeness from my big sister …"

Zelena winced; she hadn't noticed the undesirable newcomer.

'Go to fucking hell Regina! Zelena hissed. Is that enough politeness for your fucking majesty, or should I use the more colorful words that come to my mind whenever I see you? If I may give you some fucking advice, don't tempt me!'

'I can see that everyone is in a very cheerful mood today! I just met Emma and Robin on my way here, and when I told them where I was headed, Robin became pale as death and Emma went redder than my apples! And you sis … Well, I guess you're green for a change! What's wrong with all of you? If you dared lay a finger on Robin …'

Zelena looked down and grinned at the floor of her cell. If Regina knew … She had most definitely laid more than just a finger on her precious Robin, and the best part of it was that he had been fully consenting. The occasion was perfect. It was time to show her little sis which one of them was the greenest one! She raised her head, and she was about to release her bomb when her eye met her sister's. Regina wasn't looking at her, she was looking into her and it was freaking the hell out of her. There was only one other person who made her feel this way, Glinda. It was some creepy sister thing, she guessed. Now she couldn't resolve to do what she had intended one second earlier. The words didn't seem to be able to leave her throat.

Regina frowned at the sight of her sister's contorted face.

'Come on sis! Spit it out! The three of you are hiding something from me, and trust me, I will find out what it is!'

Regina was furious with Robin. They had been together for only a few days and he was already withholding things, and it was pissing her off even more, things regarding her sister! There had to be some rational explanation ... At least she hoped so. She hadn't come here for this anyway, but after the "talk" she just had with Zelena, she wasn't sure she wanted to do this anymore … She wasn't entirely positive there was hope for her sister to redeem, but she used to think the same of herself not that long ago, and yet, she had come a long way. She inhaled deeply, and her decision was made.

'Zelena, I want you to come over for dinner.'

'WHAT ?'

Zelena couldn't believe her ears. She was pretty sure she had misunderstood.

'Please sis, I'm making a huge effort here! Don't make me repeat again: Robin and I are organizing a family dinner tonight and I want you to come! Robin wasn't too keen on the idea, so I asked him to come and talk to you, which he did, judging by how shaken he looked when I saw him earlier!"

'Seriously?'

Zelena was expecting a lot of things, but this? This was huge! She wanted to laugh so badly but she repressed it. The last thing she wanted was to arouse Regina's suspicion! A dinner with Robin and her sis? She was going to have some serious fun!

'Are you ok Zelena? Is it me or you people are behaving very peculiarly today? If you want me to beg you, I won't. This is the last time I'm asking you: Will you come?

'Of course! How could I refuse something like that to my beloved little sis?'

Regina didn't know if she had it in her to put up with Zelena's sarcastic tone for an entire evening, but if Zelena was willing to swallow her pride and have dinner with them at her place, she guessed she could make some effort too. She didn't have time to argue right now; she had to have a talk with Robin.

'Fine! See you tonight sis ! It's going to be so much fun!'

Once her sister was gone, Zelena smirked wickedly to herself and whispered :

'You bet it is little sis! Let's play games!'


End file.
